


Sinister Happenings

by Gazimon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Statement Fic, based on a tweet, it isn't really crack but it isn't serious either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazimon/pseuds/Gazimon
Summary: Statement of Joe Spooky, regarding sinister happenings.Joe Spooky's boss is definitely a ghost. There's no other explanation.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker
Comments: 32
Kudos: 132





	Sinister Happenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luftballons99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftballons99/gifts).



> Blame [@waldmotel on twitter](https://twitter.com/waldmotel/status/1211719570479812614?s=20) for this.

**ARCHIVIST**

Statement of Joe Spooky, regarding sinister happenings. Original statement given the first of April, 1969. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London.

Statement begins.

**ARCHIVIST (STATEMENT)**

I think my boss is a ghost. No, listen, I’m dead serious. I used to joke about it, how I never saw him actually  _ leave _ work, like he was stuck to the building, but now… Well, it’s not really a joke anymore, is it?

The building I work at, it’s pretty old. Not as old as some buildings in London, of course, but as far as I’m concerned, early 1800s is old enough to get a place haunted. And it  _ is _ haunted, I’m sure of it now.

It all happened last week. My coworkers and I were all getting worried about him—our boss, I mean. He’s always had a really old, tired look to him, but that week he’d seemed worse-off than usual. We all decided, hey, better keep an eye on him, right? And we sort of took shifts watching him.

Alright, that makes it sound weirder than it was. Mostly we just glanced at his office a lot and tried to get him to drink some tea or, God forbid, take a break for once.

But that’s when we all noticed it. He never actually picked up his tea. Ever. Which is, of course, incredibly unnatural, but could at least be chalked up to him forgetting it was there. And that’s what we all assumed, what with him being such a workaholic and all. We never would have guessed that he  _ couldn’t  _ drink it.

I was the one who found him still up and working at three in the morning. I might have dozed off at my desk while working late, who’s to say, but my boss? He was still there, in his office, taking notes or filling out documents or whatever it is that has him up in the dead of night. Well, that was enough for me to get the idea. My boss is definitely a ghost. Who else would still be in a dusty old basement that late by  _ choice? _

Well, come to think of it, he’s exactly the kind of person who would. He’s Head Archivist, you see, and takes it all very seriously. Too seriously, if you ask me. So, Jon, if you’re reading this, we’re all very worried about you so  _ please _ put the recorder down and go home.

And, really, get out sometime, would you?

**ARCHIVIST**

Statement ends. It seems one of my assistants decided to play a prank on me. I really should have known;  _ first of April, _ indeed. _[Scoff]_

… In any case, seeing as it _is_ now past ten in the evening, perhaps I should take their advice and get home before the station closes for the night.

_[Sigh]_

End recording.


End file.
